1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an injector for injecting fuel into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine, in which an injection valve member, which opens or closes at least one injection opening, is triggered by a control valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An injector for injecting fuel into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine, in which an injection valve member is triggered via a magnet-driven control valve, is known for instance from European Patent Disclosure EP-A 1 612 403. With the aid of the control valve, an outflow throttle restriction from a control chamber into the fuel return can be closed or opened. The control chamber is defined on one side by a control piston, with which an injection valve member is triggered that opens or closes at least one injection opening into the combustion chamber of the engine. The outflow throttle restriction is received in a body that, on the side remote from the control chamber, is provided with a tapering valve seat. A closing element, which is connected to the armature of the magnet valve, is displaceable into this valve seat. To that end, an edge is embodied on the closing element, and this edge is displaced against the conically shaped seat. The closing element moves on an axial rod, and this rod is integrally connected to the body in which the outflow throttle restriction is embodied. In order for the valve to close in fluid -tight fashion, it is necessary that high-precision surfaces be made and that a high-precision fit of the closing element on the axial rod be provided, in order to prevent the closing element from tumbling and as a result becoming canted, causing the seat not to be completely closed.